When Night Turns to Day
by WildAngel1014
Summary: Sequel to Nightime. Describes the team's escape from the POW camp.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to Nightime. I have a few other stories on my plate right now, but I will try to update frequently. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**_

When Night Turns to Day

Chapter 1:

As the sun rose over the already swealtering jungle, guards were laughing as prisoners screamed in agony. Some screamed for GOD, others for their mothers. Some had stopped screaming and were just begging to die.

Bamboo cages filled the compound. The splintered bars and hard floors made sleep near impossible. Those that tried to sleep suffered from numerous bugs and other insects constantly biting and stinging them.

Defeat and hopelessness was thick in the air. Men who were once large now resembled toothpicks as their bones protruded into their skin.

In the most western part of the camp, near the outskirts of the jungle, a bamboo cage sat. Inside Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith's eyes roamed over possible escape opportunities.

"Ain't gonna work Hannibal, guards do patrol six times a day near the jungle there." Ray said following Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal sighed and sank back, determination written on his features. He glanced to his right, near the back of the cage. Murdock was rocking back and forth muttering something Hannibal couldn't make out. He was due to be taken today, and everyone in the cage knew it.

"Murdock? Murdock can you hear me?" Hannibal asked, trying to get the pilot's attention.

Murdock stopped muttering and looked up, a ghost of a smile made its way onto his lips.

Hannibal smiled with him and continued.

"Murdock, when they...take you today. I need you to keep your eyes open. Look around for anything you think might be helpful to get us out of here. Count the guards, but don't be noticeable. Can you do that captain?"

Murdock glanced in Face's direction and then back to Hannibal.

"I can do it."

Hannibal nodded and turned his attention to Face.

'The kid looks worse in the daylight.' he thought to himself as he slowly approached his lieutenant.

"Face? I need to clean your wounds, can you lay down for me?"

Face never made eye contact, but did as intructed, and pulled his shirt up, groaning quietly in pain as he did.

Hannibal let out a gasp, and B.A slammed his fist into the hard floor.

Dark bruises covered his thin chest and abdomen. He could see the three broken ribs through his skin, than in itself was enough to make Hannibal's stomach churn.

Hannibal took a little of their water and cleaned the small cuts over Face's body. Face never so much as moved, but his vacant eyes remained open.

"Kid's given up Hannibal." B.A said as he slipped Face's ragged shirt carefully back on the younger man.

"I know B.A. I'm workin on gettin us outta here. I need a few more days."

"A few more days Hannibal? Then what" Ray butted in. "We're losing Murdock more more every minute and the kid has given up. There's no way we can outrun the bastards."

"Dammit Ray. I'm getting us out of here...All of us!"

Ray bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry colonel, I didn't mean-"

Hannibal held up his hand.

"It's ok Ray. We can't lose hope though. I won't. I will get the four of us out of here and when I do-" Hannibal was cut off by Ray's frantic eyes darting back and forth. Hannibal turned and sighed.

"Murdock, they're coming."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, So I made a typo in the previous chapter. It was supposed be 5, not 4. Sorry about that! Thanks for the reviews!**_

When Night Turns to Day

Chapter 2:

Murdock's eyes immediately darted to the cage door, where he saw three guards coming. The rocking he was doing came to a stop and B.A swore he could hear the captain's rapid heart beat.

"They ain't takin ya today Murdock, I mean it." B.A said as he scooted closer to the pilot.

"Focus captain, I need you to focus. Remember what we talked about?" Hannibal whispered.

Murdock took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"I can do this. I can do this." He chanted.

Face, who had remained quiet, watched the coming guards with intensity. He knew Murdock wouldn't be able to focus once the torturing started, not that he could blame him. He made a snap decision, not taking a moment to re-think it as the guards opened the cage door and were dragging a kicking and screaming B.A out of the way to get to what they wanted.

"Hey, jackasses, why don't ya pick on someone else!" Face yelled, causing all heads to turn in his direction.

"Take him." One of the guards said, pointing to Face.

"Face, No! Please,you won't make it another session!" Murdock pleaded.

Face forced himself to tune out Murdock's desperate cries and BA's angry yelling, as he was marched away.

"Why didn't ya stop'em colonel?" BA asked, advancing on Hannibal.

"And say what exactly BA? We all know why he did it. The kid's got guts, he knows what he's doing. I don't like it at all, but we both know if they had taken Murdock he would be no condition to help us scout out anything. The kid's our best chance."

"You knew he was gonna do it, didn't you?" Ray asked, as he tried to comfort the distraught pilot.

Hannibal looked at Ray, then down to Murdock. He simply nodded and the rest of the time was spent in silence.

Face's heart was beating frantically as he looked around.

'Ok, three guards guarding the entrance to the west, three to the east. Armed with MP7's and knives. Five guards patrolling the center of the camp, also heavily armed.' he thought to himself as he was led to a shack on the far side of the grounds.

Once he was inside, his frantically beating heart about stopped.

Inside the room was a long table with straps hanging over the side. What looked like numerous surgical intruments lined the wall around it.

He was led to the table and stripped of his clothes. Once he was in position, his arms and legs were tightly strapped down, then his thighs, abdomen, chest and head.

'Thank god Murdock isn't here.' he thought to himself as the straps were tightened, causing him to wince in pain.

With his head strapped down he couldn't see what the guards were didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He saw them walk off and before he could wonder what was going on, another man came into his line of vision.

"My men tell me you do not scream."

Face spit in the man's face, and laughed.

"You ain't got nobody tough enough to hear that pleasure."

The man smirked at the comment.

"My name is General Thai. What is your name and rank?"

Visions of Murdock rocking back and forth, muttering his name and rank, assaulted Face's mind. He knew at once this was the bastard responsible for his best friend's condition.

"Templeton Peck, 1st Lieutenant, U.S Army"

"Ah, Lieutenant Peck. I have heard of you. I must warn you, your skills will not help you out of your current...situation."

With a smile, Thai picked up a small intrument off the wall and advanced toward his helpless victim.

B.A paced the length of the cage as Ray and Hannibal talked quietly in the once in awhile Hannibal's eyes would flicker to Murdock, then to the direction he last saw Face.

B.A was about to speak when an agonizing scream from across the camp knocked the wind out of him, and by the looks on Hannibal Murdock and Ray,it did them also.

Whatever he was about to say was forgotten and the only thing he could think of now was one simple sentence, but it spoke volumes.

"Faceman don't never scream."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

When Night Turns to Day

Chapter3:

B.A gripped the bamboo bars of the cage as Face's gut wrenching scream filled the air for what seemed like hours.

Murdock,whose rocking had quickened with what seemed like every scream,was now openly crying and petting the air next to him.

"I think he's fully lost it now Hannibal." Ray said as he glanced in Murdock's direction.

Hannibal followed Ray's eyes and sighed at the sight before him.

He crawled slowly toward the distraugt captain,not wanting to startle him.

"Murdock,can you hear me?"

When no answer was forthcoming, he tried a different tactic.

"Captain Murdock, look at me right now,that's an order!"

Murdock glanced up and gave a ghost of a smile.

"I'm still here colonel, but I don't know for how much longer."

"Alright then captain."

Hannibal returned to his spot near the entrance to the cage,keeping his eyes fixed on the direction of the now weakening screams.

"Hang on kid." He whispered, but everyone in the cage heard it.

Face's throat was becoming raw from the screaming. Sometime during the torture session, the strap holding his head in place was removed.

"I think you have screamed enough for now. I enjoyed this very much. I may request your presence later this evening though." General Thai said as he hung the bloodied surgical instruments back on the wall.

Before walking back over to the table, Face saw the General reach his hand into a bag on the floor.

"I will leave you with this parting gesture. Until next time Lieutenant." Thai said before throwing the contents in his hand at a near unconscious Face.

Face screamed in agony as the salt reached the surgical cuts that Thai had made all over his body. The burning lasted for over a half hour and by the time the guards came to drag Face back to his cage,he was delirious with pain.

The guards laughed as Face's head bobbed back and forth as they drug him across the camp,being none to gentle.

Hannibal's heart immediately quickened as his battered Lieutenant came into view. BA's growl, Ray's gasp and Murdock's vomiting from behind him told him they saw him as well.

"Hannibal-" B.A started, but was quickly cut off by Hannibal.

"I know B.A..I know"

B.A walked to the back of the cage and stood in front of Murdock,his usual spot when the guards made an appearance.

They motioned for Hannibal and Ray to move to the rear of the cage as they opened it. They threw Face's bloodied body onto the floor, then slammed the door, securely locking it behind them.

Once the guards were out of sight, Hannibal and Ray made their way towards the down lieutenant,as B.A blocked Murdock's view.

To their surprise, Face lifted his head and looked around, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What the-" Ray stuttered.

"Colonel, I got the info you wanted." Face said, winking at the team.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the reviews! **_

When Night Turns to Day

Chapter 4:

Hannibal's grin was even larger than Face's, if that were possible.

Ray looked back and forth between Face and Hannibal, an incredulous expression on his own features.

"The screaming...It was all an act...Wasn't it?" Ray said still shaking his head in disbelief.

Face,who was making his way towards the rear of the cage,next to Murdock, turned in Ray's direction.

"Well I'm not sayin it didn't hurt like hell, but I had nothing else to use as a distraction. They had my head strapped down, and I couldn't look around to see any possible escape paths."

B.A, who had remained silent until now, walked over to Face, and jabbed a large finger in front of him.

"I know why ya did it man, but ya coulda told us in advance ya was gonna fake it. Murdock's been takin it hard."

Face looked over at the captain and sighed.

"I'm sorry B.A, everyone had to believe it was real. I'm hurting, bad,but with what I scouted out, we have a good shot of gettin out of this hell hole."

B.A nodded and resumed his position near the distraught pilot.

"Report did you see?" Hannibal said, taking charge.

Face's attention was focused on Murdock and he looked at Hannibal with an expression that clearly said 'Not now."

Hannibal nodded and continued his observation of the camp.

Face slowly made his way to Murdock, trying to figure out how to do damage control.

"Murdock? It's me. I'm you look at me?"

When he received no answer, tears came to his eyes.

"Please Murdock. I'm sorry. Please come back you're my best friend. I promise I'm ok. Look at me Murdock."

Murdock's rocking gradually slowed and his glassy eyes slowly focused on the man in front of him.

"Face? You're not dead! I thought when I heard you scream...because you never scream...Then Billy showed up..."

Face put his arm around the pilot in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey Murdock, I'm ok. I had to scream,to draw their attention away. I'm sorry. Everything's ok now."

Murdock nodded and managed to smile.

"Billy likes you Face,did you know that?"

"I like him to Murdock. Why don't you lay down and take a nap. I need to talk to Hannibal,then I'll come and lay beside you ok?"

Murdock nodded and layed down, using B.A's head as a pillow. The sergeant growled, but never moved, he,himself laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Face winced as he made his way to Hannibal and Ray, who were huddled in the corner whispering.

"Ok Lieutenant. Report. Are you alright? Take your shirt off." Hannibal said casting his eyes on the younger man, noticing his wince,and uncomfortable expression.

"I'm fine colonel. We don't have time for you to see me shirtless, listen to this..."

Hannibal and Ray listened to Face's information. They both grinned when Face told them that just beyond the hut he was held in, was a path leading into the jungle. The closest guard being over 50ft away, and only armed with a knife.

"That's it. That's our escape. Face how many guards between here and there?" Hannibal asked, formulating a plan.

"Three guards guarding the entrance to the west, three to the east. Five guards patrolling the center of the camp."

"Damn. How in the hell are we gonna make it past eleven guards?" Ray asked.

"How are they armed?" Hannibal asked Face, ignoring Ray's question.

"Mp7's and knives."

Hannibal was quiet for a few minutes.

"It needs to be night, and we'll have to be fast." Hannibal said, his eyes glancing in Murdock's direction.

"Colonel. Tonight is our best bet. They are coming for me again this evening." Face said, his eyes holding the intensity again.

Hannibal nodded and Ray looked on in disbelief.

"Are you serious Hannibal? Tonight? We have to plan. What if Face is wrong on the count?

Hannibal looked at Ray, then to Face, taking note on the intensity he saw there.

"Lieutenant, are you absolutely sure on the count?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then, that's good enough for me. Ray, go wake B.A. We got a plan to make, and quick."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for any grammatical errors and or spelling errors. When I run spell check it fixes the problems, and everything looks fine. When I upload it however, it always comes up missing words and such. Not sure what's going on there. Anyway- Enjoy!l**_

When Night Turns to Day

Chapter 5:

_In some places in this world, a sense of time is long forgotten. All that keeps you going are memories. When death is around you and the gunshots, the screaming, the bombing and the blood are all you know, it is then you rise up and take a stance... You formulate a plan...You escape._

They had gone over and over the plan. It was pretty simple actually, go through the front door.

When the guards came for Face, he would pretend to be unconscious. When they bent down to get him up, he would come up swinging, grab the gun and knock out one,while B.A took down the other.

Quick and quiet.

Right...Things are never that simple.

"Ok Hannibal, I think we got it." Ray said for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"We'll go over it again and again until you can recite it in your sleep Ray. This is our only chance. There is no coming back from this. We get caught, we die. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now Face, tell me your part of the plan."

They each had their own parts in the plan,if everyone did as they were supposed to, things should go fairly easily.

Face sighed, this was the fifth time he had to recite it. He understood why, but they were running out of was going to be dark soon.

"When we see the guards coming, I pretend to be out cold. When they bend down to get me I grab the gun and knock my guard out,while B.A takes out his."

Hannibal nodded then turned his attention to B.A

"Good Face. Sergeant pick up where he left off."

"I grab the Mp7 and give Murdock the knife. We slip out and head along the eastern perimeter. Ray and Murdock take out the two of the guards and I get the third. We pick up their weapons and proceed to the escape path."

"Ok...Murdock?"

Murdock nodded and picked up the plan.

"We stay close to the outer perimeter of the camp. I stay near B.A and keep a look out for any guards coming. If I see anything suspicious, I tell B.A."

Hannibal smiled. He gave Murdock the easiest role he could,while still making him feel like a large part of the plan.

"Excellent Murdock. Ray?"

"I bring up the rear, watching our back trail. I take out any guard coming from behind and secure our position at all times."

"Good, as for me. I'm in charge of the distraction to get the rest of the guards where we want them. When that happens we run like hell for the path. We don't stop, don't look back. Keep running east. If we get seperated just keep moving east. We will find each other. Keep your eyes open. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded. Face,however had his own agenda. He had no intention of making it out of there alive. He knew he was hurt bad and would only slow the team down in the long run. He would see them to the path, then turn and take down as many of those bastards as he could before he fell. He had to give the team a chance, this was the only way.

"Face?"

Hannibal's voice brought Face out of his own plan making and he looked up into two steel blue eyes. For a moment he thought Hannibal knew what he was thinking, that he was onto him, but Hannibal can't read minds.

"Yeah?"

"Stay where I can see you, got it?"

"Sure Hannibal."

Face flashed a reassuring smile and Hannibal turned away.

They were all quiet, going over the plans in their heads,when Hannibal spoke up again.

"It has been a privilege being your commanding officer gentlemen. You are the greatest soldiers a man could ever hope to have under his command. It has been a great honor serving our country with you all."

"The pleasure is all ours colonel. Trust me when I say that." Face answered, and Ray, Murdock and B.A nodded their heads in approval.

They all shook hands and admiration flowed through Hannibal's eyes as he took in his team that literally followed him into hell, and now were hoping to follow him back out.

Hannibal noticed Face's body becoming stiff and he followed his gaze out the cage door.

"Ok guys, it's showtime."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so great! **_

When Night Turns to Day

Chapter 6:

They all took up their positions and waited. They knew what their roles were, now it was time to play them.

Face held his breath as he heard the cage door open. 'Mistake number one on their part. They didn't ask anyone to move to the rear.' he thought to himself, as he readied to make his move.

He heard the guard laugh then felt his presence .Seconds later he was staring at the expressionless corpse on the ground as he stripped him from his weapons.

Behind him he heard the other guard go down.

"Let's move. Eyes open!" Hannibal hissed at them as he herded them out of their former prison.

B.A took point as Murdock scanned his eyes over the camp, looking for anything or anyone that could threaten them. Face was next. In his mind he knew he what he had to do, but he could feel Hannibal's gaze upon his back.

Ray, Murdock and B.A quickly and quietly took out the next three guards.

_Show them no mercy._

They were almost to the were going to easy to sit well with Hannibal. He didn't expect a lot of trouble, but nothing? Something wasn't right.

"The path is straight ahead, just beyond that hut. Run East, don't look back. I'm setting up the distraction. Keep to the plan...Everyone." Hannibal ordered,his eyes lingering on his lieutenant.

They all nodded and headed in that direction. He watched them dissappear and doubled back.

They reached the path and their heads jerked back as they heard knew that was Hannibal's distraction. It was now or never.

Face silently followed B.A, Murdock and Ray. He smiled as they dissapeared in front of him on the path. He hid in nearby bushes,wincing and almost crying out from the pain. He couldnt' see what his stomach and chest looked like in the dark, but he could bet it wasn't pretty. His breathing was labored and he felt nauseous and dizzy.

Minutes later the form of Hannibal made his way right past him,and soon he was just a shadow in the night.

'Good Luck guys' he thought to himself as he checked his weapon and headed back into the camp.

He entered the hut where his suffering took place, and as he looked around he could still hear Murdock screaming his name and rank in agony.

He sensed movement behind him and he turned in a flash to stare directly into the eyes of General Thai.

_For Murdock._

Without hesitation, Face brought the gun up and squeezed the trigger. General Thai dropped to the floor in a boneless heap,and Face moved on.

Hannibal had been running for only a few minutes when fear gripped him. With his gun ready he stopped and looked around. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off...

Face took shot after shot, the VC dropping like flies. A sudden pain sent him to his knees. He could feel the blood flowing freely from a wound in his side. He looked around and dead bodies lay all around him. He did it, the team had a good chance of getting out. He crawled to a patch of grass and layed his head down, closing his eyes.

_Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee.  
Blessed art thou amongst women,  
and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary, Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners,  
now and at the hour of our death. Amen_

He didn't hear the last guard come up behind him, but his eyes shot open when he heard the crack of a gunshot.

With his last bit of energy he raised his head and and saw the body of a vietcong soldier drop next to him. He looked around and there stood Hannibal, his gun still trained on the dead body.

"Knew you'd do something stupid." Hannibal muttered as he squatted down next to his injured second.

"You weren't supposed to come back. Didn't follow plan." Face gasped.

Hannibal smirked.

"Yeah, I know, neither did you. Let's get the hell out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate it a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again!**_

When Night Turns to Day:

Chapter 7:

B.A, Ray and Murdock stopped after what seemed like hours of running. They managed to stay together,assuming Hannibal and Face were right behind them.

"Where's Hannibal and Face?" Ray asked looking around and catching his breath.

Murdock and B.A also looked around,shrugging.

"Thought they was right behind us." B.A said.

"You think they are down? We should go back." Murdock said, already heading back in the direction they had just come.

Ray stopped him and shook his head.

"We can't Murdock. You heard Hannibal, he gave us a direct order. We keep going. Maybe they just fell behind.

B.A was torn. On one hand he couldn't defy a direct order, but another part of him was screaming that no one got left behind, even if it was too late for them. No, B.A was going to get Hannibal and Face, even if it was just their bodies he would claim.

"I'm goin back. Ray, you and Murdock, keep goin. Do what ya can to signal one of our birds and get some guys down here. I'm not leavin without both of them fools."

Ray locked eyes with B.A and nodded.

"Come on Murdock, B.A will find them, let's get goin."

Murdock hesitated then agreed. B.A watched them dissapear into the jungle and took a deep breath, heading back towards the camp.

Hannibal couldn't tell how long he had been running. Face had collapsed awhile back, and Hannibal had been carrying him over his shoulder since. He stopped and sat Face down. He checked Face's pulse,and was relieved when he felt a light flutter, however weak it may be. The gunshot wound on his side was still bleeding, but had slowed, and the wounds on his chest and stomach were oozing puss and were puffy and red.

Hannibal hissed in sympathy and pulled Face's shirt back down. He looked around for any danger, seeing none he allowed himself to take a short rest.

His eyes immediately snapped open when he heard a slight movement in the jungle ahead of him. He trained his gun in that direction and was more than surprised to see B.A emerge.

"Sergeant I gave you a direct to tell me why you disobeyed it?"

B.A looked right into Hannibal's eyes and spoke calmly.

"No one gets left behind."

His eyes then shifted to Face's unconscious form and panic flooded through him.

"He dead?"

"No, but if we don't get him medical attention soon, he will be."

"What the hell happn'd? He was right behind us."

"He disobeyed a direct order too. He stayed behind to insure our escape, by taking out the entire camp. If I hadn't returned when I did, I would be dragging his corpse along with me. Where is Ray and Murdock?"

"Sent them on ahead to look for a chopper."

Hannibal nodded.

"Let's keep moving, we'll take turns carrying him."

B.A agreed and carefully picked up Face and easily slung him over his shoulder.

They had been walking for hours and it was nearing night. Face, in his fevered state was becoming delirious.

"Didn't tell them anything colonel, I swear I kept quiet." Face kept repeating.

Hannibal sighed and motioned for B.A to put Face down.

"Face, you did good kid, I'm proud of you. You've got to keep quiet now ok?"

Face focused his glassy eyes on Hannibal and nodded.

They came to a large clearing and Hannibal stopped.

"B.A we need to keep moving, but he can't go much further. We don't have a choice to stay here for now. We'll rest for a couple hours then continue."

"Alright man."

Face quietly moaned and tosed most of the time they were there. It was near time to leave and Hannibal was packing up when Face's voice stopped him.

"Hannibal."

Hannibal rushed over, not believing Face was lucid.

"Face, I'm here."

"Hannibal, leave me here, slowing you guys up. Not gonna last much longer anyway."

"Face, listen to me. We aren't leaving you. You can make it. That's final,understand?"

Face nodded and gave a slight smile.

They were about to continue on their way when they heard the distant sound of a chopper.

"Is it ours?" Hannibal asked looking up.

B.A hesitated,waiting for it to come closer.

"It's ours!"

B.A and Hannibal quickly waved their arms in the air and fired their guns. They almost collapsed in relief when they saw the chopper turn back and begin to land.

"Face we'll have you out of here in no time kid!"

The chopper landed and Hannibal ran out to meet them. They quickly ushered Face into the chopper and Hannibal and B.A climbed in next.

Within forty minutes Face was laying in the medic's tent at the base camp. Hannibal and B.A already been checked out, where at Face's side.

Murdock was currently under observation and Ray was being released.

Face remained out of it for nearly two days. Hannibal had been told that Murdock was teetering in the verge of reality. He debated on sending Murdock back to the states for treatment, but knowing Face, he would want Murdock here with him.

He was right.

When Hannibal told Face of his plans, Face lost it. He refused to eat or drink anything unless he got to see Murdock. Finally after a day, the doctors gave in and Face was realeased into Hannibal's care.

"I''m telling you Face, Murdock would be better with professional help. He's in a dark place kid."

"I don't care Hannibal, take me to him now!"

Hannibal relented and a few minutes later Face was sitting by a comatose Murdock.

"Hey buddy. You need to come back over to this side. Hannibal said he is gonna send you back to the states. I need you here, with me. Please Murdock. You were so strong back there, I need you to be even stronger now."

"Come on Face, you need to rest, you can come back tomorrow."

Face sighed and allowed Hannibal to help him out of the tent. Both of them missing the look on Murdock's face as he watched them leave.

Hannibal was about to turn in for the night when he got a message to come to the medic tent, fearing the worst about Murdock, he took off at a run. He got a surprise when Murdock was sitting up in bed smiling, asking where dinner was.

He smiled and immediately tore up the paperwork that would send Murdock home.

"Welcome back captain."

"Thanks colonel, it's good to be back."

-The End.


End file.
